Safe and Sound
by redpandaluver101
Summary: Trinity's mom was in the Hunger Games two times. She knows just how bad it is. On her sister's first reaping, will Trinity actually live it for herself?
1. Chapter 1: Safe and Sound

I walked into my home, a run-down shack in District 12. I just gotten home from school, and the lesson today was very interesting.

About 30 years ago, a rebellion had struck out, sending the districts into chaos. And, at the face of the rebellion (this made me proud, but I never say it.) was my mom, Katniss Everdeen, District 12 tribute and Victor two times. For not surrenduring, her fake lover, Peeta Mellark, got killed, and soon the rebellion failed. My dad, Gale Hawthorn, got captured but escaped. He found his way back to what remained of District 12 after a powerful firebombing. Dad eventually found Mom, and they got married. A year after they were married, they had me, then my little sister, Emma. I'm 13, only a year older than Emma. Her first reaping is today, and I'm scared for her.

I sit down on my bed, and pick up my favorite book, The Hunger Games. It's about my mom, and I love it because I feel what it's like being in the Games through the books.

Tomorrow's Sunday, and maybe I'll go hunting when the reaping is over. I think. Just then, the door opens and my sister runs into the house, flustered.

"Trin, Trin! Guess what?! I got an A on my Coal Uses test!" She waves her paper in front of me. Her blue eyes sparkle when they're excited, so they look like shining seas. Her blonde hair sways when she walks towards me. She plops down on her bed, and puts her bag under her bed. She looks at me.

"Whatcha reading?" She asks and gets down on the floor to see the cover.

"The Hunger Games again! You've read that a hundred times!" She moans. I smirk.

"28, that's not a lot." I correct her. She rolls her eyes.

"Speaking of the Hunger Games, I'm scared about the reaping." Her blue eyes start to get teary. I get up form my bed and plop down on hers. I stroke some of her loose hairs behind her ear.

" I'm scared too. Everybody is. But you are only one slip in that ball .Just one slip out of thousands. You'll be fine." She starts to sniffle. I start to sing a song that has always cheered her up, that was written a long time ago...

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_  
_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_  
_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_  
_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_  
_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_  
_**Everything's on fire**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_  
_**Hold on to this lullaby**_  
_**Even when music's gone**_  
_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**Come morning light,**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

Emma looks up at me, still sniffling, but not crying. She smiles at me.

"Thanks Trin. I love it when you sing" I smile at my little sister. I can't let any emmense worry show now. I will terrify her. I have to stay strong. The words of the song stick out in my head.

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_Come morning light,_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound..._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

We, me and Emma sign in the next day, and line up in our sections. Emma catches my eye. Her eyes are filled with fear.

_It's ok_ I mouth to her. she nods.

Effie Trinket, the reaper of the names, bounces on to the stage. I always think of her as freaky, and she doesn't dissapoint me this year. She has a bright yellow wig this year with pale makeup and yellow lips. Ugly

" Welcome to the 105th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She smiles freakishly, and I shudder. Then she perks up

"Ladies first." I roll my eyes. How can she have such a positive attitude? She goes to the ball and picks out a name.

"Emma Hawthorne" Effie's face turns white. Mom said she knew Effie, and Effie must know that Emma is mom's daughter! O my god, that's my sister! I flash back to a spot of The Hunger Games, and I know what to do. I briskly walk towards my sister, but the guards forbid my access. I gather up my courage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream. I hear my mother crying, and my sister starts to cry as they carry her off to mom. I take my spot on the stage.

"What's your name?" I take a deep breath.

"Trinity Hawthorne" Effie almost goes into shock. Then she regains her wits.

"Ok, let's pick the male tribute." She whisks to the ball, and turns her back to the audience. I can see a small tear on Effie's cheek. She picks up a slip of paper, wipes her face, and comes back to the microphone.

"Finley Odair." That's my best friend! Mom knew the boy's dad, and he got killed along with Peeta, but Mrs. Odair came to live in District 12 with her son Finley. We knew each other for a long time. Now I was being forced to fight to the death against him.

**_What have I gotten myself into?_**


	3. Chapter 3: My Goodbyes

The second Finley was picked, the Peacekeepers corralled us into the justice building, the place where I can say my goodbyes before going to the Capitol. I begin to wonder if I made the right choice. I shook my head, _of course_ I did the right thing! If Emma went into the Hunger Games, she would be killed! At least I stand a chance. The door to the room opens and my family pours in. Emma sits on lap and starts to cry. I stroke her hair and try to hush her.

"Thank you." She whispers. I nod. She gets up, and my dad approaches. He gives me a big hug, and starts to talk.

"Okay, _whatever you do_ don't die, don't eat poisonous berries..." My mother blushes, and I try not to laugh.

"and don't blow up the arena..." My mother is beet red, and I giggle.

"And above anything else,_ come home safe_." I nod. He steps back, and mom steps towards me. She holds something in her hand. It looks like the image in the cover of my book.

"Your pin?" I ask, and she nods. She pins it on my shirt, and says urgently.

" I'm going to be your mentor this year, me being a victor. I will guide you every step of the way. Don't worry. I won't let you die." Emma is on my lap again, and now she faces me.

"Promise me you'll come home." She pleads.

"I promise." With the last of that sentence, the Peacekeepers open the door, and drag my family, except mom, out the door.

"I love you!" I shout. They don't get to answer as the door shuts. At that moment, even with mom standing right next to me, I feel completely alone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Train

We were herded onto a silver train in the next couple minutes. I walk down the hall of the train, looking at all the wonders on it. Shining mahogany tables, piles of gleaming food, and chrystal chandeliers everywhere. Mom leads me to my room, which I immediatley start to check out. It has a very comfortable bed, the temperature turned up and down at my prefferal, and a full wardrobe. I pick out an outfit, a short-sleeved loose light blue shirt, long black legings, and silver boots. I look in the mirror of the bathroom and braid my light brown hair, and put on a little bit of makeup. Mom says I look beautiful, just like my Aunt. I follow her across the hall to the dining station. I sit down next to Finley and start to fill up my plate. I pick out some beef stew, hot chocolate, which I adore, and rolls. I eat my fill, and go sit on the couch. Effie Trinket bounces into the room. Oh joy.

"Helllooo everybody!" She chirps. I roll my eyes. She smiles and gives my mother a hug.

"Hi Katniss!" She smiles warmly at my mother, and mom starts to talk to Effie. They both sit on the couch next to me. I scoot over to the edge of the couch.

"Now, let's watch the reapings." Mom says softly. I nod. Time to watch the reapings.

* * *

**Hey guys! Like my story? If so, plz like, favorite, follow, and review! Thx to****_ pnut9282 and WelshDragon_**** for all their advice! IF you want to see Trinity when she gives a makeover to herself, click this link! **

_** . /i/pix/2013/03/13/article-0-189E688F000005DC-518_ **_

_**Also, I have other stories, so read them! Just go to my profile, and click either The Power of the Sea, or Visions! K? THX U GUYS!**_


	5. Reaping recap ( and tribute list)

We cram onto the couch and turn on the tv. The reapings go by very slowly, because mom says that tributes will notice if you played attention to their names. Helps when making allies. ( A/N I'm going to put a list of names of the tributes on the bottom of the page.) Sometimes I pay attention, then I zone out. A couple names I pick out though. Like the girl from 2 who volunteered, Hestia I think. Or the 12 year old from 8, Lacey. Or the 16 year old boy from 4, Perseus (Percy Jackson fans, ring a bell? But I won't use percy jackson in this fanfic, it just popped into my head.). I start to feel sleepy after district 10, so mom sends me up to bed. As I settle down into the warm velvet sheets, I think of nothing but sleeping.

* * *

**ok, I promised u guys a list of the tributes, and here it is:**

**District 1:**

**Male- Topaz**

**Female- Silver**

**District 2:**

**Male- Mason**

**Female- Hestia**

**District 3:**

**Male- Cable**

**Female- Techa**

**District 4:**

**Male- Perseus**

**Female- Brooke**

**District 5:**

**Male- Issac**

**Female- Dina**

**District 6:**

**Male- Hermes (Ya kno because d6 is the transportation district, and Hermes is the god of travel?)**

**Female- Kiva**

**District 7:**

**Male- Jack**

**Female- Amber**

**District 8:**

**Male- Flax**

**Female- Lacey**

**District 9:**

**Male- Rye**

**Female- Ceres (Roman goddess of agriculture, otherwise known as Demeter)**

**District 10:**

**Male- Sable**

**Female- Eve**

**District 11:**

**Male- Scythe**

**Female- Willow**

**District 12:**

**Male- Finley Odair**

**Female- Trinity Hawthorne**

**Omg that took forever to do! Lolz. Well, that's it for now! Plz review, favorite, and follow! :D**

**Peace, love, and REDPANDAZZZ,**

** redpandaluver101**


	6. Chapter 6: Near the Capital

I wake up, sunlight streaming into my room.

_Today's sunday! I can go hunting with dad! _I thought. I grin, and remember where I am. The grin fades.

I'm going into the Hunger Games.

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. I look into the mirror, and I laugh. My hair is a tangled, poofed up mess, and my shirt is all wrinkled. I drag a brush through my hair, then put it up in a high ponytail. I go to the wardrobe, and pick out black skinny jeans, a white short-sleeved blouse, and red flats. I exit my room, and enter the dining room. Mom and Effie are already up, but I guess Finn is sleeping in. Mom notices my appearance, and waves me over. I sit down at the table, and mom gives me a hug. Effie smiles at me.

"Your mother has told me all about you." I don't know what to think.

"Ummm, thanks?" I say, and start to giggle. That _totally _doesn't sound stalkish. My mom starts to laugh. Apparently she's thinking the same thing. Effie looks out the window, and immediately gets a little jumpy.

" We are near the Capitol!" She squeals.

_**How long did I sleep?!**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! I want to say some things. First of all of course, plz plz follow, favorite, and review! And also, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! I really like it when people read my stories because it gives me motivation! Thx guys! :D**_

_**redpandaluver101**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Prepping

_**Hey guys! The moment we have all been waiting for dun dun duhhh! The tribute parade! Some of these things may have a reference to different books, but that's only because i ran out of ideas lol. Ok, on with the story!**_

* * *

We unboard the train and immediately go into a room with about 8 people, all dressed like Effie. One person has orange corkscrew hair, one with green skin, and one with gold tattoos. They all squeal and rush to me. They kiss me on the head and hug me and show signs of affection. Mom gives them all a hug, and I wonder, how do they have a connection?

"Trinity, this is Flavius, Octavia, and Vienna. They were my prep team." There's the connection. They step out of the way for a man who probably is my stylist. He is pretty tall, with a light blue shirt on and jeans, with not too much makeup on. He looks pretty normal for a capital guy.

"Hi, I'm Jason." He holds out his hand, and I shake it tentatively, and he leans down a little so he can look me in the eye.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He smiles and I giggle. I step back, and let mom greet them all. After they are all done, Jason puts his hand on my back and leads me down the hall. I start to feel worried, but my mom nods her head, a go signal. I nod, and follow Jason into the prep room. He starts to explain his plan for my costume.

"Because your district is mining, we have decided to do something to go with coal uses. Your mother has suggested something from her time. It will be awesome, are you ready?" I didn't know what the costume was, but I nodded.

The only thing, I didn't know I was going to be lit on fire.

I know, it's scary, I was for the first minute, but then we tried it out and it looked stunning. I looked like I was made of flames and embers. I looked amazing. Mom had a faraway look in her eyes, so I guess she was thinking of her past costumes. Do doubt she looked beautiful too. As soon as our costumes are fully prepared, we climb into them and turn the flames off. We climb into an elevator that will take us to the chariot room. Every district has a chariot to hold their tributes. Ours are ironically coal-black. The one on the right tends to like me. I feed it a couple of sugar cubes and stroke it. As soon as mom sees the sugar cubes in my hand, she laughs and motions Finn over to her. She leans down and whispers in his ear. He giggles and nods. He comes back to me, holing a handful of sugar cubes in his hand, and says playfully,

"Want a sugar cube?" Original. That's the first thing that his dad said to my mom. Well, like father like son. I laugh and take one. I give him a hug. Jason walks up to us and shakes his head. He looks at us.

"Are you ready?" I can't really talk through a mouthful of sugar cubes, so I just nod. I swallow the sugar and climb into the chariot. The Tribute Parade is about to begin.

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think? I added Finn's part for all you finnick lovers! It made me laugh hard when I wrote this. I still have a stich in my side ROTFL! But, cant wait to update again. I might be awile because i might be going over a friends house on sunday! Finally shley and I will have some gurl time! Yay! See ya guys soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Tribute Parade

_**Hey guys sorry about nit updating i kno you guys have been waiting so thx! This chapter may be short because the original was erased and I'm ADHD so I don't have enough patience to do it again so anyways to the story!**_

* * *

I climb into our chariot and wait for the signal to go. I take my time in smoothing out my cape, which has become horribly wrinkled. I help with Finn's shirt, then we stare at the handles of our chariot. I hear running, and I swivel around to see mom. She embraces me.

"Listen, you have to remember these instructions. Be friendly, smile and wave. Also, President Snow will not like you because of me. Change his mind. Make him like you."

I nod and she lets go. She backs up.

"Good luck." She runs to the Training Center, where she can watch the whole thing play live. I turn on my suit, and Finn's as well. WE really want to look good for the sponsors.

Maybe, just maybe, we will get sponsors anyways because our parents' are victors. We are trained. I hunt on a weekly basis, and Finn, it just comes to him naturally. He takes after Finnick. He can swim very well, and is wicked with a trident.

I watch the flames billow around me, and I wonder what President Snow will think, me wearing the same exact outfit that my mother wore.

_"He probably won't like you because of me. Change his mind. Make him like you." _Ok, I will make him like me.

Ceasar Flickerman's voice booms over the voiceover.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the 105th Hunger Games Tribute Parade! We have so much to see, so let's get started!" I hear the crowd roar. The doors open, revealing the District 1 tributes.

The line of tributes proceeds, and soon we are at the exit. The crowd goes insane. They throw roses at me and Finn and I catch one. I put it in my hair. I grin and wave as they chant my name. I am sure I wowed the crowd. Finn is being his usual self- a charming 12 year old.

We circle the President's Square, and I catch sight of President Snow. He has a half amused, half calculating look on his face.

_Make him like you _I look President Snow straight in the eye and give my most winning smile. I wave at him and he gives a small smile.

_Did the President just smile!? _I think. Nevermind. I catch myself on camera as we end the loop. I look fierce in my fiery costume but still sweet and innocent. Good. I want to be portrayed as a weakling. Johanna Mason, my Mom's friend, had that strategy, and she won in a matter of days. I can use that.

We halt at the end of the line and someone lifts me off the chariot. Mom runs to us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Great job guys! You made one of the Capitol people next to me cry and faint!" I don't know how to react to that.

Effie joins us in the Training Center lobby, chattering something about us being pearls. Again, don't know how to react to that. We all board the elevator, and before I know it, we are in the District 12 penthouse. Mom guides me to my bedroom, complete with a full wardrobe, bathroom, and a bed with velvet sheets. I lie down in the bed, and my eyes start to droop. Mom notices and shakes me awake.

"Can't go to sleep yet, Trinity. We still have to have supper, and the recap of the parade. Come on." Mom half carries me until I can stand upright. I walk into the dining room, where Effie and Finn are already having dinner. Mom sits down, and so do I.

"What are you going to have Katniss?" Effie asks. I plan to have beef stew, but mom has other ideas.

"Um, yes.." She motions an Avox to come over.

"Do you guys have any lamb stew in stock?"

* * *

_**Lol of course Katniss orders lamb stew. anyways, is it bad, is it good? Give me your opinions plz. I appreciate it. Love you guys! :D**_


End file.
